How many significant figures does $0242.733000$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{242.733}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{242.733}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{242.733000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.